


Symphony

by Cheeriobeads



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Mikasa plays piano, Other, Violinist!Eren, and Armin is Eren's violin buddy, and the pieces i chose..hopefully you like them!, classical AU, conductor Erwin, gonna have lots of musical references, haha i guess, have a listen theyre pretty good, oh ok, please be patient with me, retired violinist Levi, so this is gonna be a musical fic, sorry i still suck at writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeriobeads/pseuds/Cheeriobeads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he was little, Eren knew what he wanted to be, and where he wanted to go. Meeting his idol may lead to complications. How will it affect his dream and hopes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I suddenly really wanted to write a modern au with Eren being a violinist. Please enjoy and send me feedback!

Eren

Cold October wind howled past and mixed with swirling tendrils of frost that still hung in the air. Eren Jaeger, a budding young violinist, shivered inside his down jacket and zipped it up to the point of endangering his chin. His precious violin, an old, well worn, but beautiful instrument from Germany hung across his back in its bundled case. Feeling the chill, any straggling pedestrians still on the street made haste to head home or looked around for any convenient cafes to slip into. Eren however, was heading for bigger and better things. 

Walking briskly and dodging the crowds to protect his violin, Eren neared his destination. He admired the way the cold clung to the music note embossed glass walls and the frosted patterns that spread where the sun’s weakening rays could not reach. Glittering black letters that spelled out Orpheus stood out against a shimmery gold backdrop upon which they were laid. This was the home of the Trost Philharmonic. 

Stepping inside and nodding at the bellman, Eren met the entranceway, where plush red carpet ran from wall to window. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling and conch shaped lights fitted with bulbs that mimicked the flickering of candlelight lined the walls. Standing in the grand auditorium of the theatre, Eren couldn’t help but close his eyes and smile, feeling warm and at home despite the chilling wind still blowing not to far away. 

When the faint starting notes of Mozart’s 40th symphony filtered in, Eren blinked open his eyes and took a moment waiting for the bright dots to disappear from his vision. He then made his way through a small doorway into the musicians’ room backstage. Today was the big day. 

Ever since he was little, since that day his grade school teacher took his entire class to the Shiganshina Music Festival celebrations and they just happened to see the famous Rivaille play his signature piece, the Sibelius Violin Concerto. Eren remembered the moment the music started, the quiet murmurings of the starting phrase. The air seemed to shimmer, and glow, and the moment Rivaille had placed his bow on the string, Eren knew; he knew, this was magic. The first notes of the soloist cut right through the shimmer of the accompaniment, and soared higher and higher, while the notes got shorter and faster and seemed in a frenzy to fall into place. The flying nimble fingers of Rivaille, accompanied by his ever-stoic face gave no indication of the technical difficulties of the piece. That moment sealed Eren’s fate. He had walked home that day in a daze, the sound and just sheer beauty of the instrument and the player imprinted in his mind. 

That night, lying and replaying the concerto over and over in his head, Eren decided. He wanted to become a violinist. 

Now, years later, the day had finally come. Hours and days of toiling in the practice room, countless broken strings and snapped bows, he was finally here. He was going to play with the most prestigious orchestra in the region! 

Not more than two months ago, Eren had stood on the tiny stage of Shiganshina’s only theatre, and with his long time friend and accompanist, Mikasa, they had delivered his debut performance to the town. Eren’s teacher Professor Pixis, an old and retired, but very knowledgeable violinist had sat in the front row giving him encouraging looks and subtle nods. The whole town was there, no doubt encouraged to go by his mother, who owned the bakery that boasted the best buns in the whole district, and his dad, the best, and only doctor in town. That day, Eren had played his heart out. Starting with the quick and difficult 12th Paganini Capriccio, Eren had neatly brought the entire hall to its feet shouting and cheering. His teacher and the ushers barely contained the audience before Eren could get on with his programme. The concert took the audience on a journey from Vivaldi to Tchaikovsky before rounding up with some Bartok. As the last note hung still ringing in the air, Eren was glowing. His first solo concert was now at its close. With the audience at it feet and roaring applause making his ears ring, it was almost as if he wasn’t really there. His soul was his music, and music was his soul. Having to get Mikasa to carry all his flower bouquets, Eren made round after round, exiting, and reentering the stage for each encore applause, like a true professional. 

Even Pixis, who rarely praised, was proud. Eren had come to him not 10 years ago, wide-eyed and curious, filled with a raw determination to become a violinist that the professor hadn’t seen in years. Eren was hardworking, relentless in his pursuit to become the very best. His technique and articulation were immaculate, nimble fingers gliding over difficult passages with grace and accuracy. And now, here he was, having just given his first, and certainly not last solo concert. 

As the audience finally stopped clapping and Eren retreated back to his back room to gather his things and head home, he was greeted by a face he had only dreamed of meeting in person. Mr. Erwin Smith, the conductor and director of the Trost Philharmonic. Dressed impeccably in a dark fitted suit, the director barely bit back a laugh as Eren stood there, mouth open and staring in shock for a full two minutes before a torrent of words and acknowledgements rushed out of the boy’s mouth. Mostly excited jumble and a barely squeaked, “Oh my gosh its actually you, I’m SO honoured” made Erwin take a liking almost immediately to the talented yet youthful violinist. 

One firm handshake (after Eren had wiped his clammy hands on his tuxedo trousers numerous times of course) and one cup of coffee later, Eren had finally stopped rambling and shaking with excitement. By the time Erwin managed to persuade Eren to head home to rest, the younger man had successfully set the date for his next concert, this time, as a guest star playing a solo concerto with the Trost Philharmonic.


End file.
